


On Your Left AND Your Right

by 9VaniaStein9



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Best buds, Bucky is a prankster, Crunchy Leaves, Funny, Jogging, Leaf piles, Marvel - Freeform, Racing, Shoving, Spiders, fall/autumn, happy fic!, on your left, on your right, scowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9VaniaStein9/pseuds/9VaniaStein9
Summary: This was the prompt:“On your left!”“On your right!”Bucky shoves Cap, and keeps going.





	On Your Left AND Your Right

**Author's Note:**

> My little sister and I were talking, and this was what I ended up keeping written down for a prompt:  
> “On your left!”  
> “On your right!”  
> Bucky shoves Cap, and keeps going.
> 
> So... She helped me with this by having the idea for some of the prompt, and she read most of it before now. I changed it a little, but not much.

The fall breeze blowing, pressing in retaliation to Sam’s jog, his heartbeat thumping steadily in his ears, almost drowned out completely by the wind. The leaves littering the ground skitter along, crunching under his feet, making a smile creep onto his face.

The sun is warm, the air is cool, and there’s no super-soldier passing him while he-

“On your left,” a familiar blond-haired, puppy-dogged eyed man says as he races past.

“Come on!”

About two minutes later, he passes by again.

“On your left.”

“On your right,” a second voice chimes in, and Sam watches as a long-haired man with a metal arm glistening in the morning sun breezes past like the jerk he is.

“Barnes! You’re seriously doing this to me, too?!?”

“Yep!” Bucky calls back, catching up with his laughing best bud.

Two minutes later, Sam hears them coming, their footfalls rapid.

“Don’t you do it!” Sam hollers, but...

“On your left,” and, “On your right,” come, the first one laughing, the second one stated more than anything else.

“Dude!”

It happens _eleven_ more times before Sam collapses, breathing hard, praying that he didn’t just squish a spider in the mound of leaves he just sat on.

Of course, he’s too tired to move, watching the two artifacts racing each other, Steve with a stupid smile on his face, Barnes with a scowl.

Until Barnes unexpectedly _shoves_ Steve off of the stone path and into the leaf-covered grass, cackling as he practically flies to wher e Sam is _dying,_ a giant grin on his face as Steve emerges from the pile of leaves he rolled into, covered in the crunchy things.

“Better run,” Sam tells Bucky as he races past.

“ _You’d_ better,” he hollers back, still going. “There was a bunch of spiders in that pile!”

Sam’s running faster than he ever thought he could when Steve approaches him, a giant, hairy spider on his shoulder, an inhuman screech escaping his lips.   


**Author's Note:**

> Have a blessed day!


End file.
